The Emergency : A Zootopia Fanfic
by JudithWilde
Summary: Judy and Nick are on their way back from Bunny Burrow. What happens next is an absolute emotional roller-coaster.
1. Chapter 1

TRANSCRIPT OF PHONE CALL TO TIMBERLEAF COUNTY SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT

RE 6/22/2019 12:14 AM PST

NOTE SIGNAL INTERFERENCE CAUSED BY HEAVY RAINFALL AND WINDS

 **DISPATCHER:** 911\. What's your emergency?

 **MALE:** [inaudible] -s gonna be okay

 **DISPATCHER:** 911?...

DISPATCHER(speaking to someone else):What? Mhm, I think it's those kids prank calling again.

 **MALE:** Yeah. Sorry I-

(sound of female screaming)

 **DISPATCHER:** Sir?

(garbled)

 **DISPATCHER:** Sir, speak up please. I can't-

 **MALE:** Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit- [inaudible]

 **DISPATCHER:** Sir? What's your emergency?

(sound of female voice)

(garbled)

 **DISPATCHER:** Your emergency, Sir?

 **MALE** (yelling): Yeah I heard you! Just wait a minute! (heavy breathing)

DISPATCHER(speaking to someone else): We have a rough location about ten miles west of the department. Yes it's on the outside of-

 **MALE:** I need an ambulance.

 **DISPATCHER:** Okay, and what's your exact location?

 **MALE:** We- we were coming back from Bunny Burrow and I got lost after we got gas. She- (garbled) to ask for directions or use the phone, but I wouldn't listen and- (garbled) -no GPS sig- (garbled)  
 **DISPATCHER:** Okay sir, you're talking too fast for me to understand. Which highway? Which gas station? Can you give us any informa-  
(sound of female screaming)

 **FEMALE VOICE** (yelling) **:** Nick!

(garbled)

MALE(whispering to someone else) **:** -m here. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere.

 **MALE:** Don't you guys have a tracking system or something?

 **DISPATCHER:** I see three cellphone towers near you that are showing the general area of your location. We don't know exactly where you are so if you could just tell me what you know that will help us get there faster.

 **MALE:** Uhm. The gas station was called Timber Till and we passed a restaurant with a bright yellow roof a while ago and we're on the side of the road. [inaudible] -forest.

 **DISPATCHER:** Did you say a forest?

 **MALE:** Yes a forest. You know, the thing with the trees and green sh- (garbled)

DISPATCHER(to med unit): We have a location. Route 5 past Aunt Shirley's diner in Timber forest.

 **DISPATCHER:** No need for the attitude, Sir. We're sending help your way. Now can you give me information about who has been hurt?

 **MALE:** [inaudible] -the baby but it's too early. It's not supposed to happen for a month from now.

 **DISPATCHER:** Please repeat that? The signal is going out. Is a child hurt?

 **MALE:** No. Wait, I don't know. It's just too early. We thought it was a false alarm, like last time, so we ignored them but-(garbled) contractions (garbled) really strong now.

DISPATCHER(to med unit): Be advised, it's a female in premature labor.

 **DISPATCHER:** What is her species, Sir?

 **MALE:** She's a Rabbit...but I'm not the same species I'm-(garbled)

 **DISPATCHER:** You're a different species? A Hare then?

(garbled)

 **DISPATCHER:** How long ago was the last contraction?

 **MALE:** Maybe.. Two minutes ago?

 **DISPATCHER:** And how far apart have they been?

 **MALE:** I...I don't know! Maybe four minutes?

DISPATCHER(to med unit): Contractions are an estimated four minutes apart. Offspring is hybrid. Mother is a Rabbit and...the father..

(sound of distressed female voice)

MALE(whispering to someone else) **:** Don't worry, Carrots. They're com- [inaudible] -st keep breathing. I'm right here.

 **DISPATCHER:** we need your species, Sir, so they will be prepared when they get to you.

 **MALE** (yelling) **:** I just told you! (garbled) -Fox!

DISPATCHER(to med unit): He says he's a Fox. No. Yeah, I don't know either.

DISPATCHER(whispering to someone else): He's either crazy or this is a prank call.

 **DISPATCHER:** Sir, are you sure you're not mistaken about the father's species? Hybrid offspring can only occur within the same ord-

 **MALE:** Yeah the same order class. I know. But it happened so-

(sound of female screaming)

 **DISPATCHER:** Sir? Hello? Please stay on the line until the medics get to you.

 **MALE:** Shit. How far are they? It's been 20 minutes!

 **DISPATCHER:** Sir, it's only been five minutes. They'll be there very soon. Make sure she's lying down and tell her not to push hard. If she has to, then only gently. It could create complications if the medics aren't there.

MALE(whispering to someone else) **:** They said to stop pushing so much... I know, but just try, okay? Think ab-(garbled) kits and how happy- (garbled) to see them

 **MALE:** Is there- (garbled) this much blood?

 **DISPATCHER:** How much blood is there?

 **MALE:** Th-there's a lot. Is she.. (whispering) Will she.. be okay?

 **DISPATCHER:** The ambulance is two miles away so they'll be there really soon. Just stay calm and try not to hang up until you see them, alright?  
MALE(whispering to someone else) **:** Don't close your eyes. They're on the way. Stay with me- (garbled) without you.

 **DISPATCHER:** Is she still conscious?

[inaudible]

 **DISPATCHER:** Hello?

 **MALE:** Yeah, but I don't know what's happening. She keeps falling asleep and then I have to make her wake up.

DISPATCHER(to med unit): The mother is falling in and out of consciousness and may be hemorrhaging. Possible symptoms of shock.

 **MALE:** What can I do? I don't know what to do.

 **DISPATCHER:** Just keep her conscious and tell her to breathe. It's hopefully just the pain making her pass out.

 **MALE:** Is that supposed to be a good thing? She was about to break my paw with how tight she was squeezing it. I don't- (garbled)

 **DISPATCHER:** Sir? Is she still squeezing tightly?

 **MALE:** Yes. But not as much. I can hear the ambulance.

 **DISPATCHER:** Okay good. If she stops squeezing then tell me. I'll stay on the line until they get there, okay?

MALE(whispering to someone else) **:** C'mon, stay awake a little longer... I know it hurts but try to stay with me. Judy... please.

 **DISPATCHER:** They should be arriving any second now.

 **MALE:** I see the ambulance. She'll be okay once they get here, right?

 **DISPATCHER:** They're going to do everything they can.

END OF CALL 12:21 AM


	2. Nurse Miriam's Diary Entry

_Dear Diary,_  
 _I am so exhausted. My shift ended at 1A.M. but I'm going back in a few hours, and I know I should rest, but I need to get this out, and I don't want to dream about Danny again. I had another breakdown at work but thankfully this time it happened right before I needed to go home. It was different this time. It wasn't a thought or just one of my memories that caused it. It was something real and alive, though close to death. I saw this female being rushed past me on a gurney, and the nurses raced her through the hospital like their own lives depended on it. I saw things like this all the time but, since she was in labor, I couldn't hold back the thought of my mother lying there instead of the Bunny. I remembered the stories my father told me, when he drank too much, about the day I killed my mother. All of that along with the stress from Danny cheating on me was too much so I broke down in the janitor's closet. Danny deserves to die, not that Bunny from the hospital. Okay, fine. No one deserves to die but I'd be less upset if it were that jackass._  
 _I had a terrible thought when I saw that Bunny tonight. I had hoped that, if the mother died, that the child would too so it wouldn't have to live my life. I know, I know kit's dad probably wouldn't be as bad as mine, if that's even possible. It's just that the guilt from knowing is too much to grow up with no matter how caring the father might be. Every time my father looked at me he saw my mother. I know I was hurting him just from existing and I don't want anyone else to experience that. EVER. The last I heard before I went home was that she had a cesarean and that she was unconscious. I pray that she survives so the child won't have to live with the guilt of causing her death._


	3. Text Notifications

JESSIE: Hey Nick, what's going on with Judyy? Is she okay?

JESSIE: Did the kit come yet? I thought it wasn't supposed to come for another month or two.

JAKE: Nick? Could you call me?

JAKE: Please. Please answer the phone.

JAKE: NICK COME ON

JARED: What's happening with Judy? Our parents aren't telling us anything!

JAIMEE: Mom is crying but they're saying she'll be fine. Is that true?

JAIMEE: Im really scared... Could you just tell us something? Anything?

JAMES: NICK? WHAT HAPPENED?!

JULY: My parents just got off the phone with you. They won't say anything other than "there are complications"? Could you please call?

200+ NOTIFICATIONS


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know how else to show the updates so just copy-paste the link and you'll get a lot more.

trying a second time to post the link: judithwilde. tumblr post/154966669355/emergency

ok so just take out the spaces and it should work. After tumblr add ".com" as well

Another option is to go on my profile and I'll leave the link in my bio.


	5. FINALE

Welcome to my first completed work (not including one-shots)!

While I really like this way of story telling, I don't plan on doing it ever again.

judithwilde. tumblr post/155197273790/emergency

Take out the spaces. After "tumblr" add the dotcom with "/" on either side. (omg why is this so complicated)

 **Okay, just comment "hi" or something and I'll DM you.**

 **My username is judithwilde on Ao3 and on tumblr so the post is much easier to access on those sites. I'm pretty sure if I keep trying to post links they'll suspend my account.**

 **If you google "judithwilde emergency," then click the Ao3 link, it will be there too. Sorry this is so complicated.**

Thanks for the encouragement and Happy New Year! *dies*


End file.
